The present invention relates to a self-service terminal, and is particularly directed to a variable pressure document infeed transport apparatus for use in a self-service terminal, such as a cheque cashing ATM.
A cheque cashing ATM allows a registered user, who typically does not have a bank account, to cash a cheque and receive money from the ATM in a public access, unattended environment. A user typically registers with an institution that owns or operates cheque cashing ATMs, and provides identification information (such as a social security number) and information about a cheque (usually a pay cheque) that he/she regularly receives. The registered user is typically provided with a card to initiate a cheque cashing transaction at a cheque cashing ATM. The cheque information typically includes details of how frequently a cheque is paid (for example, every week), who the cheque is paid by (that is, the payor of the cheque), the payor""s bank details (for example, a bank code identifying the name of the bank), the typical amount that the cheque is made out for, and such like.
To cash a cheque, a user enters his/her card at a cheque cashing ATM, then enters a cheque to be cashed through a cheque slot in the ATM""s fascia. A cheque transport mechanism receives the entered cheque and transports the cheque in a forward direction along a cheque transport path to a number of locations within the ATM to process this cheque. If the cheque is valid, and the details printed on the cheque match the cheque information provided during registration, then the ATM informs the user of a surcharge that will be applied if the user wishes to cash the cheque. If the user agrees to the surcharge, then cash is dispensed to the user and the cheque is transported to and stored in a storage bin within the ATM. If the user does not agree to the surcharge, then the cheque is returned in the reverse direction along the cheque transport path to the user via the cheque slot. The cheque may be returned to the user for other reasons, for example, if the cheque is not complete, if the cheque has not been endorsed by the user, if the ATM decides that the details printed on the cheque do not match the cheque information provided by the user during registration, and such like.
A problem associated with cheque cashing ATMs relates to the condition of the cheques that are presented for cashing. It is difficult for the cheque transport mechanism to transport cheques that have defects such as large tears, holes, creases, folds, dog-ears, and such like, in the reverse direction along the cheque transport path to return such cheques to the user. A substantial percentage of cheques entered at a cheque cashing ATM include one or more of these defects.
One way of handling the above-described problem is to increase the driving pressure of the cheque transport mechanism on the cheque being transported along the cheque transport path. While the increased drive pressure is sufficient to transport a cheque having defects when such cheque is being returned to the user in the reverse direction along the cheque transport path, the increased drive pressure tends to more easily accept a badly crumpled or curled cheque when such cheque is initially entered by the user in the forward direction along the cheque transport path. This may cause a jam condition further downstream along the cheque transport path in the forward direction, resulting in the cheque cashing ATM going out of service until a service call is made.
Moreover, the increased drive pressure is more likely to crumple a skewed cheque. This occurs because some slip in the drive must be provided to allow the skewed cheque to straighten out, and if the drive slip is not provided as a result of providing an increased drive pressure on the skewed cheque, then the skewed cheque will crumple against the sides of the cheque transport path. When the skewed cheque crumples against the sides of the cheque transport path, a jam condition is likely to occur. Also, the increased drive pressure may have a tendency to unpleasantly snatch a cheque out of a user""s hand when the cheque is initially entered by the user in the forward direction along the cheque transport path. It would be desirable to provide a cheque transport mechanism which provides a relatively lesser amount of driving pressure on a cheque when the cheque is initially entered and transported in the forward direction along the cheque transport path, and which cheque transport mechanism also provides a relatively greater amount of driving pressure on a cheque having defects when such cheque is transported in the reverse direction along the cheque transport path to return the cheque to the user.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a self-service terminal comprises a fascia including means defining a document slot, and a document processing module including (i) means defining a document transport path, (ii) a document transport mechanism for transporting a document along the document transport path, and (iii) variable pressure infeed transport means for providing a first driving pressure on a document entered via the document slot to transport the document in a forward direction along the document transport path and a second driving pressure which is greater than the first driving pressure on a document to transport the document in a reverse direction along the document transport path to return the document via the document slot.
Preferably, the variable pressure infeed transport means includes a first set of engageable idlers for, when engaged, providing the first driving pressure, and a second set of engageable idlers for, when engaged, providing driving pressure which comprises at least a portion of the second driving pressure. The first set of engageable idlers includes a first plurality of idlers centered along the document transport path, and the second set of engageable idlers includes a second plurality of idlers off-centered along the document transport path. The document processing module includes a MICR reader disposed along the document transport path.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, an automated teller machine (ATM) comprises an ATM fascia including (i) means defining a currency dispensing slot through which currency can be dispensed to an ATM customer, and (ii) means defining a cheque entrance/exit slot. The ATM further comprises a currency dispenser for dispensing currency via the currency dispensing slot to an ATM customer, and a cheque processing module including (i) means defining a cheque transport path, (ii) means defining a cheque processing zone disposed along the cheque transport path, (iii) a cheque transport mechanism for transporting a cheque along the cheque transport, and (iv) variable pressure infeed transport means for providing a first driving pressure on a cheque entered via the cheque entrancc/exit slot to transport the cheque in a forward direction along the cheque transport path towards the cheque processing zone and a second driving pressure which is greater than the first driving pressure on a cheque to transport the cheque in a reverse direction along the cheque transport path to return the cheque via the cheque entrance/exit slot to an ATM customer.
Preferably, the variable pressure infeed transport means includes a first set of engageable idlers for, when engaged, providing the first driving pressure, and a second set of engageable idlers for, when engaged, providing driving pressure which comprises at least a portion of the second driving pressure. The first set of engageable idlers includes a first plurality of idlers centered along the cheque transport path, and the second set of engageable idlers includes a second plurality of idlers off-centered along the cheque transport path. The cheque processing module includes a MICR reader disposed along the cheque transport path.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a variable pressure document infeed transport apparatus for use in a self-service terminal comprises means for providing a first driving pressure on a document being transported in a first direction along a document transport path of the self-service terminal, and means for providing a second driving pressure which is greater than the first driving pressure on a document being transported in a second direction which is opposite the first direction along the document transport path of the self-service terminal. The first driving pressure means may include a first plurality of idlers centered along the document transport path, and the second driving pressure means may include a second plurality of idlers off-centered along the document transport path.
In accordance with still another aspect of the invention, a method of processing a financial instrument at a self-service terminal comprises the steps of applying a first driving pressure on the financial instrument when the financial instrument is transported from an entrance/exit slot to a processing zone, and applying a second driving pressure which is greater than the first driving pressure on the financial instrument when the financial instrument is transported from the processing zone to the entrance/exit slot. The financial instrument may comprise a cheque.